


Broken-Hearted

by BatchSan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F, Femslash, Grief, Multi, Poetry, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it only takes a trigger to remember your past life, even one not entirely once your own. [Set after Kanaya witnesses Vriska kissing Tavros in Act 5, Act 1.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken-Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> This plays on the idea that the Beta trolls are the reincarnations of their Ancestors (yes, I know it doesn't make sense if you take Feferi into account but as I said, this only plays with the idea).

I remember being someone else  
And so were you  
We were a mouse and an eagle, respectively, in the grand scheme of the world

I remember loving a baby not mine  
Watching him grow and die and then being punished  
You were a legend to my ears

I only beg for a word from you  
A smile, an expletive  
Anything that says you remember too

Don't hurt me  
You never did before  
Not until after

I remember a bottomless sea stretched out into the horizon  
I did not belong there  
You took notice of this as you stole me away

I remember kneeling at your feet  
Nothing but a dirty, faceless slave  
You saw something else

Please say you remember  
Words once spoken, promises made  
I was once a dirty, faceless slave brought to life

Don't break my heart like this  
Not so carelessly  
Offer me a kind word and a smile once again

I remember the bottomless sea shifting beneath us  
Your arms wrapped around my naked waist  
Tongue and lips at my throat

I remember breathing your name into the dark  
You answering in kind as you clenched my hand  
All faces are faceless in the dark

Break me down slow  
But don't push away  
Don't slip from my reach

Can't you see that I've been here  
Waiting for you to notice  
Bowing my head at your word like a mirror of my former self

I remember a bitter face  
Anger seeping from every pore  
As he lifted his arm

I remember pain in my stomach  
Falling to my knees with my name on your lips  
Cerulean tears mixing with spilt jade blood as I fell

There's a new pain now  
In my chest as opposed to my stomach  
Jade tears falling alone

I was once a dirty, faceless slave  
You, my only hold on sanity when I had nothing else  
Please say you remember because this pain feels like dying again


End file.
